Perspective
by absolutefaith
Summary: 'Most of them don't know, but it's when people are not aware that they're being watched that they reveal most of what they're feeling.'


_First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any mistakes that you're going to find. I don't have a beta and my english is not that good (nice to meet you, I'm from Brazil), so really, I am truly sorry._

_Second, I have not finished watching (or reading) Bleach, therefore I don't actually know what's currently happening._

_But, I already love all of them and, for me, Orihime goes with almost anyone. And even though I like IchiHime, I can't help but feel like, if They don't end up together, please, PLEASE, let her stay with Ishida. I find them so cute together._

_Last, but not least, I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a one-shot, or a multichapter fic from another perspective. Tell me what you think!_

* * *

He is called a lot of things. He is aware of everything that's said in the corridors.

He may be some of those things; he is a giant, he is definitely strong, a bit scary.

But what he truly is, the one thing that everyone fails to see is that he is an observer.

He doesn't mind being in the sideways when some things are happening.

Of course, if one of his friends is in danger, he's going to be one of the first to jump into action to guarantee their safety.

But, in moments like these, he's happy to just observe and analyze what's happening in front of him.

Because, contrary to what some may think, he is conscious of everything around him.

Most of them don't know, but it's when people are not aware that they're being watched that they reveal most of what they're feeling. Subtle actions, nuances that indicates what's going on in their minds.

For instance, while everyone is packing their bags to leave after the last bell, he stands at the corner of their classroom, waiting.

Watching.

He may not know what's going on inside their minds, but from where he's standing, he can see the same situation from different perspectives.

He sees their princess arranging the notebooks inside her bag; he sees when she stares at the back of his best friend.

She takes a long, deep breath, while watching their friend; she twists her hands, bites her lower lip, in a clear sign of nervousness.

(or doubt?)

However, he can see that her eyes doesn't sparkle like they used to. They don't hold that look of a fool girl in love.

(No, he is not calling her a fool. He would never do that.

Just the typical look.)

And, when he stops to think about it, he realizes that it's been a while since she directed one of those looks to him.

He knows that she still cares for him, more than the others.

But...

"Inoue-san?"

He turns to look at the Quincy.

"Oh, hello, Ishida-kun!"

_There_.

That's the reason why he prefers to just stand there and watch.

For any bystander, they are just interacting. They're friends, after all.

But what everyone fails to see is the subtle blush in both of their faces.

It's not as intense as the ones given to Ichigo, but he can see a little twinkle in her eyes; on the other hand, he can see that his blue eyes softens as she talks to him.

For him, it's not a secret that the Healer holds a dear and special place in the Quincy's heart.

As he looks around he sees that Arisawa is smiling a little before approaching the duo. Maybe he is not the only one who knows about it.

And, judging by the serene smile and the special care in those grey eyes, she's starting to realize that, too.

"So, you don't mind, Ishida?"

"Of course not. Do you mind, Inoue-san?"

"No! I enjoy Ishida-kun's company very, very much!" She clasps her hands in front of her, failing to see the ghost of a smile in the Quincy face, and how the smirk in Arisawa's seems a little bit bigger.

"So, shall we go?"

"Yes!" She turns to where he's standing. "Bye, Sado-kun! See you tomorrow!"

He raises his hand and gives her a little smile, because the Healer with godlike powers can make them do almost anything.

As he looks at the Quincy, he noticed that he staring at him, because he knows what the giant is doing. He's not like him, but he likes to observes, too.

The conversation is silent between the two. He knows that the Quincy is aware of the changes that are happening in the Healer's heart and mind.

"See you tomorrow, Sado-san."

"Bye, Ishida."

He still looking when the raven haired man offers to carry Inoue's bag. As he walks, he looks down at the girl in front of him as she continues to babble about something.

That's why he prefers to be the observer.

Because he's going to be the first one to notice when something happen. When Ishida's place in Inoue's heart will be bigger than Kurosaki's.

And judging by the way of things, it's not going to take long.

Yes, he likes to be the one that's forever watching.

Yet, as he muses what he had just witnessed, sometimes is best to leaves some things quiet. For example, as he leaves the classroom, he prefers to not analyze what's going on in the Vizard's head, after he catches a glimpse from his face after he watched the interaction between the Healer and the Quincy.

"_The irony_", is his last thought, as his bangs cover his eyes while he turns the corner in the hallway, ready to go home.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
